


you're my favorite place

by theshipshipper



Series: Jonsa Fic Spree 2020 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: ROADTRIP AU.Sansa doesn't think she's ever been alone with Jon like this before, even though they practically grew up together. Yet his name was the first that came to mind tonight when she needed to get away.Somehow, calling him made sense; somehow, she knew he'd come for her, no questions asked, even though she's never given him any reason to.Title from: We Are The Ones by Don't Believe in Ghosts
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Fic Spree 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667740
Comments: 27
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but I decided to cut it into parts. So, basically, I've already finished writing the whole thing and posting the following chapters just depends on how fast I'll be able to edit them hehe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sansa spotted the black ‘67 impala as soon as it made a turn to the arched entrance of the Grand Winterfell Hotel. The sight of it was so familiar, having seen the same car parked outside her parents' house countless times, that she didn't even have to check the plate number before rising from the floral pot she's been sitting on to head for it.

"Please just drive," she said as soon as she jumped into the shotgun seat, keeping her voice flat, always so conscious of not showing any emotion.

When he didn't seem inclined to restart the car, she finally turned to him pleadingly. "Please, Jon? I don't care where we go. I just need to get away from here."

She's surprised by the intensity of his gaze on her, his brows furrowed in obvious concern. She could tell that there was a question at the tip of his tongue, probably to ask her what's going on, but something in her expression must've made him think better than to ask.

"Okay," he told her quietly before turning on the ignition and driving away.

Of all the people in Sansa's life, she knew Jon Snow was the only person who wouldn't pry. Maybe that's why he's the one she called in the first place, she thinks, struggling to come up with another reason why his name was the first to come to mind. Anyone else would've made a scene; Robb, definitely. Arya, too. She couldn’t be sure how her parents would’ve reacted and she'd been away from Winterfell for so long that she didn't feel comfortable calling any of her old friends for help. 

She let out a small breath of relief, tugging her seatbelt on. "Thanks."

She leaned her head against her seat and made herself comfortable, staring out the window as they sped through the tall buildings throughout the city.

Its just a little after ten at night on a Saturday so the streets were still booming with activity; she could see people walking around in drunken stupor, laughing and having the time of their lives. It was a sharp contrast to the hollow pit building in her stomach. She turned to Jon after some time, choosing to focus her attention on him instead as he drove. 

She doesn't think she's ever been alone with him like this before despite the fact that they practically grew up together, yet his name was the first that came to mind tonight when she needed to get away. Somehow, calling him made sense; somehow, she knew he'd come for her, no questions asked, even though she's never given him any reason to.

"I hope I didn't ruin any plans for tonight," she spoke up, breaking the silence when she finally noticed that he was dressed up for a night out instead of just his usual dark jeans and dark shirt combo.

"Nah, s'okay," he assured, offering her a lopsided smile. "I was just gonna go out drinking with Robb."

"Right before the wedding?" She found herself asking, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yeah, he's been stressing about it." His lips quirked up into a full smile, evidently aware of how absurd it would sound to her.

"He's stressed," she repeated, flat. "All he has to do is attend the ceremony."

"Yeah, well..." He trailed off as he made a left turn, heading towards the exit to Winterfell. "He also has to watch his little sister get married to a guy he doesn't like."

That was probably putting it lightly; it was more than dislike; Robb _hated_ Harry. She knew this even if Jon didn't say it. In truth, she was well aware that her whole family had their reservations when it came to her now _ex_ -fiance.

Not that she could really blame any of them; admittedly, Harry could be a bit of an asshole. He was arrogant, self-absorbed, proud, and was just generally too much sometimes. But he could also be sweet and funny when he wanted and he never once treated her _violently._

Sansa’s well aware that none of the things she's listed off screamed marriage material. Yet he was by far the most decent guy she's dated and she was tired of getting her heart broken by one asshole after the next, so she just decided to… settle.

And then tonight happened and she finally realized how stupid it would be to spend the rest of her life with someone she couldn't even love purely on the basis of him not being completely terrible. 

"Robb doesn’t have to stress about it anymore," she found herself admitting to Jon. "I called off the wedding."

It's the first time she's said it out loud; the words sounding strange to her. When she was younger, she constantly dreamed of finding her prince charming and living out her happily ever after, never once considering that she might not get it at all.

"I figured it might be something like that when you called," came Jon's quiet reply, glancing at her for a second before turning his gaze back on the road. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm not. I'm actually… relieved."

It’s not like she ever needed Harry in her life in the first place; she was doing just fine without him. It was merely the idea of spending the rest of her life alone that terrified her. She took a deep breath, surprised by her own realization. 

Before Jon could come up with a reply, she decided to change the topic, eager for some distraction from her thoughts. "You mind if I put on some music?"

He shook his head. "No. Go ahead."

She reached for the stereo and it turned on to some obscure alt rock song playing from his ipod. “You can change it if you want to listen to something else,” he offered, his hand reaching for the back of his neck awkwardly. "Use the cord to plug your phone in."

"It’s okay. I like it," she replied, stifling a smile at how embarrassed he seemed to be.

They stopped at a gas station sometime later; they've been driving for about an hour and a half at that point and while her surroundings looked familiar, it wasn't enough for her to recognize where they were. She did know they were outside of Winterfell by now since they passed the exit sign more than an hour ago.

“Where are we headed, anyway?” She asked as she stepped out of the convenience store, Jon walking alongside her.

“White Harbor,” He answered simply. He dropped the items they’ve bought into the backseat. “Why? You have somewhere else in mind? It's not too late to chance course ”

She shook her head. “No. The beach would be perfect.”

They arrived in White Harbor at midnight; the beachside was still pretty crowded as she and Jon walked quietly along the shoreline, the bright midnight sky glittering with stars above them.

“I caught him with someone else,” Sansa found herself saying when they finally found a decent spot for themselves away from the crowd.

Jon took off his plaid polo and quietly offered it to her; she took it gratefully, using it to cover her legs where her dress ended.

“Her name was Cissy,” she pressed on, releasing a tired breath. “She works for Harry’s foster mom and she’s been really helpful with the wedding.” She snorted at that, rolling her eyes. “I didn’t even ask her. It was Harry who insisted she helped.”

Sansa sighed, reaching for her hair to tie it up in a bun before letting herself lie down on the sand. She didn’t know why she was telling Jon all this; she called him for an escape, to try and forget for a moment just how stupid she was for not realizing the truth sooner. But the words kept stumbling out of her mouth anyway. 

Perhaps it was the calm waves in the sea that brought her enough sense of calmness to speak of the truth, but it was most likely Jon himself, who looked at her so earnestly, his face so easy for her to read, that allowed her to speak her mind honestly without worry for judgement.

"It's not like I didn't expect it or anything," she continued as an afterthought, feeling his gaze on her as she stared up at the stars blinking above them. "I'm not a complete idiot. I knew he was an asshole."

"And you were gonna marry him anyway?" His tone was curious, as if he really wanted to understand.

“Well, he proposed… and I figured It could be worse.” She let out a humorless laugh. “It _was_ worse. It was Joffrey and all the assholes that came after him. Harry’s a fucking saint compared to the rest of them."

Jon shook his head in disbelief before letting his body fall next to her. "You shouldn’t have to settle for the first guy you date who isn't a complete psycho."

She lifted a shoulder. “What choice do I have? I seem to only attract trouble.”

He glanced at her with his warm gray eyes, holding her gaze for a moment too long. He's quiet for a while, thoughtful, before finally speaking up. “I think you’re being too hard on yourself.”

She looked away, breaking away from his gaze for her own sanity. “What does that even mean?”

“It means you’re the kind of girl who deserves to get her happily ever after,” he told her unabashedly, his tone factual. "And I sincerely believe you'll get it."

She doesn’t chance a glance at him, finds herself at a loss for words for a moment. “I don’t believe in fairytales,” she ended up saying. _At least, not anymore._

“I’m not talking about fairytales." He shook his head, turning sideways so he's fully facing her. “I’m just telling you what I think is true.”

She turned to look at him this time and felt her heart skip a beat at the look in his eyes. She took a deep breath, her gaze slowly falling to his mouth. She doesn't know what possessed her to do it, but she shut her eyes and leaned towards him to meet his lips in a barely-there kiss.

She pulled away just a second later before it could go anywhere, forcing herself to be sensible. "Sorry," she whispered out, sheepish. "I shouldn't have done that."

He shook his head and offered her a warm smile before leaning over to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "There's nothing to be sorry for." 


	2. Chapter 2

“ _ San. _ ”

It’s Jon’s gruff and sleepy voice that slowly stirred her into consciousness, his breath warm against her neck. She's snug against him, her body and mind protesting at the disruption. 

“San,” he spoke again, more insistent now. “Your phone is ringing.”

She groaned out sleepily and shifted much closer to him for warmth. Faintly, she could hear the familiar sound buzzing somewhere nearby, but she was determined to ignore it in favor of further sleep; she's too comfortable in her position to sacrifice it at the moment. 

Though now that she could hear the ringing, it was much harder to ignore and fall back into peaceful slumber.

“Damn it,” she huffed in annoyance, blindly reaching for her phone on the bedside.

She froze when she felt the warm sand brush through her fingertips instead. Her eyes blinked open in surprise as realization dawned on her. She wasn't at home -- she was still at the beach, and with Jon's body wrapped warmly around her as they slept under the morning sky.

She doesn't remember falling asleep last night but she does remember the two of them talking about many different things; she remembered exchanging new life stories and laughing about old shared ones. She also remembered being surprised that they had many things in common when she was always under the impression that they were as different as night and day.

She shook the thought away and grabbed her phone from her bag beside her, making a face when she saw the six missed calls and three voicemails her sister had left. She tapped on Arya's name and dialled her number while carefully maneuvering herself outside of Jon's embrace. 

He was still asleep, his features peaceful without that usual frown creasing his brows.. He was handsome, she was willing enough to admit privately. She never noticed it before.

“What the fuck, Sansa?” Her sister’s voice boomed on the line, taking her attention away from him. “We all woke up to a text from Randa saying the wedding was cancelled and we couldn’t even find you anywhere. You weren’t in your room, none of your friends said they’ve seen you --- do you even know how worried mom is right now?”

She winced, guilt seeping into her sleepy mind. “Shit. Sorry. I meant to call last night but I just -- I was trying to avoid it. I wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. I know that's not a good enough excuse but I don't know what else to say other than sorry. ”

“Yeah, well -- ” Arya sighed, resigned. “We already know why so you don’t have to explain.”

She shut her eyes. “How did you find out?”

“We were worried, obviously, so we went looking for you. Me, Robb, Theon, Gendry, the boys. Even Hal helped. Jon’s MIA, though. He blew us off last night, said he had things to take care of. Anyway, whatever -- I’m getting off track. Robb and I went to the hotel Harry was staying at and some fucking girl opened the door. Naked. Robb got mad, as expected. Long story short, your ex won’t have a sense of smell for a while.”

“Seven hells,” she muttered, rubbing her forehead. “You should’ve stopped him. Harry could've pressed charges.”

“I'd like to see that dumbass try. Besides, you’re lucky I didn’t jump in myself,” Arya retorted, sounding pissed. “What a fucking dick. He could’ve at least had the decency to fuck up before you spent all that money for a goddamn wedding. I really hope he heals fast so I can beat him up next.” She paused for a moment, taking a calming breath. “On another note, where the hell did you go off to? We can't find you anywhere."

“I’m in White Harbor,” she was hesitant to admit. “Don’t worry, though. I’m okay.”

Sansa turned to glance at Jon and caught him just as he was waking up. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his face sleepily before glancing at her curiously.

_ Okay? _ His eyes seemed to ask.

She nodded and offered him a reassuring smile, surprised that she could already read him so well. 

“You want me to come to you or something?" Arya's voice took her attention away once more. "I don’t mind driving down there. I’ll be relieved actually. You don’t have to be alone right now.”

“I’m not,” she admitted suddenly, chewing on her lips nervously as she considered what she was about to say next. “Alone, I mean. I’m with Jon.”

There was no reason for her to be nervous about it; she needed to get away and Jon helped her do so. It was as plain and simple as that. But she knew how crazy her family's imagination could get and already had an idea of how they would react to the information. 

“Did you just say you’re with Jon?” Arya asked suddenly, her tone disbelieving. “Are you sure? Our Jon Snow? Dark hair, grey eyes, long curly hair he cares too much about?” 

“Yes,  _ that  _ Jon Snow,” she agreed. As if there was any other Jon in their lives. “Please don’t read into it. I’ll explain it when I get home, okay? Look, I have to go now. I’ll talk to you soon.”

She dropped the call before Arya had any chance to interrogate her and winced at the thought of how annoyed her sister would be about it. 

“Was that your sister you just hung up on?” Jon asked all of a sudden, his expression a mix of amusement and surprise.

"Yeah, I know. I’ll pay for that when we get back,” she answered with a laugh as he walked towards her.

“Definitely but It’s a problem for later,” Jon assured as he put on his polo that she'd left on the sand. “For now, let’s go find somewhere to eat and then decide where to go next.”

Sansa assumed that their little trip was going to be short-lived; Jon had his own life that she'd unceremoniously disrupted and knew she shouldn't impose on him further. 

However, there was one thing she still needed to do before going back to her family and figured he would at least agree to drop her off at a nearby bus stop on his way back home. The insinuation that he was not only willing to go with her but had already decided on it surprised her somewhat.

"Don't you have to go back to Winterfell?" She couldn't help but ask, her brows furrowed in slight confusion as she turned to him. 

If he went with her then it will probably be another day or so before he could get home.

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head, his lips tugging up on the side. "I'm all yours for however long you want me, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head"s up: next chapter is probably gonna be too damn fluffy sjfjfjeao


End file.
